


Thinking Beyond

by Kangarooney



Series: Reasons Why Merlin Really Deserves a Day Off [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, thoughts on life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangarooney/pseuds/Kangarooney
Summary: A brief encounter with a fellow prisoner spikes curiosity where none has been before.





	Thinking Beyond

"Have you ever wondered about what happens to your person once you pass away?"

"We go to Avalon of course; everyone knows that."

"But who said this? Who ingrained that idea into our minds? I want to meet this person who  _knows_  about the afterlife."

"Ah… well I do suppose you have a valid point. What brought this on?"

"I am an old man, Merlin. I have heard many tales and seen many things. One thing I have yet to see, I have yet to know, is what comes after life. I- I broached the subject in one of my meetings in the past. An advisor of mine spoke up, he told me about a theory of his family's - a rebirth, so to speak."

"And… what was this theory you speak of?"

"That, after a person dies, there spirit leaves their body and they are reborn as another person. They start life anew."

"That doesn't sound… horrible."

"Ah. But they do not remember their past selves; they do not know of what feats they may have accomplished from their lives before. They have no knowledge what-so-ever of anything, they just are. So it then repeats. It terrifies me."

"…I don't know how to respond."

"It frightens me beyond belief. Some days, I'll be in my routine, and then out of nowhere something will make me consider death and what comes after, and I'll just freeze. Like a panic-attack. Everything I do in this life will be forgotten, maybe not by others, but by me instantly. My wife, left behind mourning my passing, will be held with no regard by my newly-formed self.

"I will grow up as a happy child, laughing in some stranger's home. But this stranger will be my family, and my family the stranger. Were I – as this new child – to meet my children as adults, would I feel safe with them, would I feel recognition? Or would I simply nod and ignore them as children are wont to do?

"I don't know. And such thoughts seize me in the midst of average and inconsequential events. I tremble and I quake, and I yearn for knowledge, but remain lost and frightened of the truth. Merlin, I am  _scared_."

"I have honestly never considered death to such lengths."

"Always so eager to die for your master, yet you know nothing; Emrys, your dedication has always caused me wonder. And now that I have poured my fears on you, I apologize, please forgive me and do not dwell on these feelings of mine. I never meant to give you my distress. I only seek to know."

"Nay Sir, your words… they intrigue me. As soon as we are free of these blasted dungeons, you may bet that I will ponder this idea of yours, perhaps my kin have knowledge... I cannot promise anything will come of it, you must understand."

"Emrys, you are too wonderful. Always seeking to help even in the midst of your destiny. I thank you for your offer, but please don't allow it to consume you as I fear it has done to me."

"No, it would be my pleasure. Your peoples' thirst for knowledge has always greatly impressed me- if I can help it grow, well, it would be an honor."

Das Ende.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Merlin. 
> 
> Repost from fanfiction.net, story was written in August of 2016.


End file.
